Bad Experience with Yesung
by pearlblue05
Summary: REPOST! Bagaimana jika Leeteuk ditinggal berdua di dorm bersama Yesung yang 'sifat anehnya' sedang kambuh? Yeteuk Brothership, Oneshot! RnR please?


Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun... Kemarin tiba-tiba aja fanfic ini ngilang, dan akhirnya sekarang di repost lagi deh.. Yaudah deh langsung aja.. Happy Reading ^^**  
**

**Bad Experience with Yesung**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini murni dari otak saya**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong (cameo)  
**

**Warning : gaje, typo, ooc, dll.**

**Oneshot!  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

Pukul delapan pagi di sebuah dorm, dan tepatnya adalah dorm Super Junior, suasana begitu tenang dan sepi tak seperti biasanya. Tampaknya hari ini tidak akan terjadi keributan yang setiap pagi terdengar sampai-sampai tetangga sekitar bisa mendengar keributan itu. Ya, bagaimana bisa dorm tampak sepi? Tentu saja karena saat ini semua member Super Junior sedang ada job kecuali Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong.

Namun di dorm hanya tersisa dua member saja, yaitu Leeteuk dan Yesung. Kemana perginya Shindong? Pagi-pagi sekali Shindong sudah pergi menemui pacarnya yang bernama Nari. Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini di dorm Suju?

Seorang namja bermata sipit berjalan ke sebuah kamar, tepatnya kamar Leeteuk. Yanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun permisi, dia masuk dengan seenaknya. Namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu menatap hyung nya yang masih tertidur lelap dan kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk. Sampai akhirnya penyakit touching syndrom nya kambuh.

Tangan kecilnya mulai menjelajahi wajah Leeteuk. Mulai dari dahi, hidung, mata, dan terakhir tangannya sampai di bagian atas bibir Leeteuk yang bisa disebut philtrum.

Ia terus melakukan aktifitas itu selama beberapa menit hingga sang pemilik wajah merasa terusik dan melepas tangan yang sedang menggerayangi wajahnya. Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan dan tatapannya kini tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyaaaa!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris, namun Yesung hanya menatap hyungnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke arah Yesung.

"…" Yesung tidak menjawab dan tetap diam.

'Ah, aku tahu. Pasti saat ini sikap anehnya sedang kambuh. Sudahlah Leeteuk, abaikan saja anak itu,' batinnya.

Leeteuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam dengan kebiasaan anehnya itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Leeteuk yang sudah selesai mandi, sedikit mengintip keadaan kamarnya dari dalam kamar mandi. Matanya terus mencari sosok namja itu. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung, dongsaeng-nya yang tadi masih bersarang di kamarnya.

Saat ia melihat kamarnya cukup aman (?) dari keberadaan Yesung, Leeteuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ini, pinggangnya hanya dililit oleh handuk berwarna putih bersih. Rambut dan tubuhnya pun masih basah dan menampakkan titik-titik air. Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamar Leeteuk.

"LEETEUK HYUNG! LEETEUK HYUNG!" teriak Yesung.

Sontak Leeteuk segera berlari menuju Yesung karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung. Ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Yesung, Yesung kembali berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAA!" Yesung menutup matanya dan berlari menjauhi Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang awalnya bingung dengan sikap Yesung pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa…

"AAAAA! DIMANA HANDUKKU?!" Leeteuk segera mencari handuknya yang terjatuh dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Leeteuk menuju ruang makan kemudian membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan.

"Ah, ternyata masih ada roti dan selai. Kenapa Wookie dan Sungmin tidak membuat sesuatu dulu sebelum mereka pergi ya? Tapi ya sudahlah," ucapnya.

Ia mengoleskan selai itu diatas roti dan memakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung menghampirinya.

"Hyung, mianhae…" ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mengusap kepala Yesung dengan lembut dan berkata,"Ne, gwaenchanhayo Yesung-ah. Tapi kau harus janji padaku."

"Janji apa hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau jangan memberitaukan hal tadi kepada siapapun. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo hyung," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Leeteuk kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang sempat tertunda. Yesung pun duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Leeteuk. Tapi baru saja Leeteuk duduk, ia mengingat suatu hal dan kembali menatap Yesung.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau memanggilku tadi pagi Yesung-ah?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku sedang bosan. Jadi aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu hyung."

"Ooh…" Leeteuk hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Tapi ini berbahaya Yesung-ah. Kita bisa ketahuan fans," sambung Leeteuk lagi.

Yesung menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dahinya dan mencoba berpikir. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan 'kau-sungguh-aneh-Yesung-ah'. Setelah beberapa menit, Yesung akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah, itu! Ayo kita menyamar hyung!" kata Yesung dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu sudah biasa… kita pasti ketahuan…"

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita menyamar… Aku ingin jalan-jalan hyung…" Yesung menarik-narik tangan Leeteuk dengan manja.

'Hah, mungkin kali ini aku harus mengikuti kemauannya,' batin Leeteuk.

.

.

At lotte world…

Dua 'yeoja' berpenampilan serba hitam ala FBI terus berjalan meskipun beberapa orng di sekitarnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Yup, bagaimana tidak? Yang satunya memakai wig blonde panjang ditambah dengan sebuah masker berwarna putih dan yang satunya lagi memakai wig hitam pendek dengan kacamata hitam.

"Yesung-ah, kau yakin kita akan baik-baik saja? Semua orang sepertinya memandangh aneh pada kita?" Tanya Leeteuk yang menyamar dengan wig blonde panjang.

Yesung membuka sedikit kacamata hitamnya dan melirik pada Leeteuk.

"Tenang hyung, kita akan baik-baik sa-"

BRRUUUKK

"Aw!" Yesung berteriak setelah ia terjatuh karena seorang yeoja bertubuh gemuk menabraknya hingga kacamata yang ia gunakan terlepas. Dengan sigap, Leeteuk segera membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"Yesung-ah, gwaenchanhayo?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"MWO?"

Yesung dan Leeteuk menatap ke sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara yeoja yang baru saja menabrak Yesung. Yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya yang menandakan ia sedang terkejut. Tiba-tiba, ia terus mendekati Yesung dan Leeteuk yang sedang membatu. Dan dengan kasarnya, yeoja itu membuka wig yang dipakai dua orang dihadapannya sekaligus membuka masker yang diapakai oleh Leeteuk.

"KYAAA! LEETEUK OPPA! YESUNG OPPA!" yeoja itu berteriak sangat keras hingga semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka bisa mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Yesung dan Leeteuk hanya bisa saling menatap dan mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Hana, Dul, Set. LARI!" kata mereka secara bersamaan kemudian lari sebelum mereka dikejar-kejar banyak orang.

"KEJAR MEREKA!" teriak salah satu yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu. Otomatis semua yang ada di Lotte World langsung mengejar Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"Oppa!"

"YESUNG OPPA! LEETEUK OPPA! SARANGHAE!"

"Tunggu aku oppa!"

Berbagai teriakan para fans yang kebanyakan yeoja terus terdengar di telinga kedua namja ini. Mereka merasa seperti seorang buronan yang kabur dari penjara. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari hingga mereka merasa cukup lelah.

Entah beruntung atau memang kebetulan, Leeteuk melihat sebuah gang kecil beberapa meter dari mereka. Dengan gesit, Leeteuk langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya ke gang itu. Dan beruntungnya lagi, gang itu sangat gelap dan banyak terdapat sampah.

Ketika mereka sedang bersembunyi, kerumunan fans terus berlari melewati gang itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa lolos. Melihat hal itu, Yesung dan Leeteuk merasa sedikit lega.

"Hah… hah… hah… sudah kubilang kan Yesung-ah, meskipun kita menyamar, ini tidak akan berhasil," ucap Leeteuk dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Yesung hanya menunduk dan memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang naik taksi saja!" ajak Leeteuk.

Ia mencari-cari dompetnya, di saku celananya, di saku jas dan kemejanya, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Wajahnya berubah panik seketika.

"Eh, dimana dompetku?" Leeteuk terus saja mencari dompetnya. Namun hasinya nihil. Ia benar-benar panik. Tentu saja, karena semua uang tunainya, tanda pengenalnya, dan kartu kreditnya, semua ada di dompetnya.

"Mungkin terjatuh saat tadi berlari hyung," celetuk yesung.

"ANDWAE!" Leeteuk berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu ia beralih memandang Yesung lagi.

"Kau bawa uang kan Yesung-ah?"

"Anio. Aku pikir kau akan membayar apa yang mau aku beli hyung."

"Aigo… kau ini… lalu, kau bawa ponselmu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku lupa membawanya." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Arrgh, aku juga lupa membawa ponselku. EOTTEOHKE?" Leeteuk benar-benar bingung. Baginya, hari ini adalah hari tersialnya sepanjang masa. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus kembali ke dorm dengan jalan kaki meskipun mereka tau resikonya. Mereka berjalan dengan mengendap endap sambil terus memandangi sekitarnya. Takut akan terjadi seperti tadi lagi.

Saat hari sudah gelap, mereka pun sampai di dorm. Segera saja mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Leeteuk menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menonton TV, Yesung muncul dan duduk di samping Leeteuk. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Yesung dan tetap asik menonton.

Mungkin karena kebiasaan Yesung kambuh lagi, ia terus menatap Leeteuk dengan lekat dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Yesung kembali menjelajahi wajah hyungnya itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Leeteuk yang mulai merasa terganggu, dengan kasar menyibak tangan Yesung kasar.

"Yesung-ah, bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaan anehmu itu? Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat," kata Leeteuk.

Tapi bukannya takut, Yesung malah tersenyum jail. Ia mencolek dagu Leeteuk sambil berkata,"Jungsoo-ssi…"

Leeteuk menatap tajam Yesung, "YA! Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! ARA?!"

"Shireo Jungsoo-ssi…" Yesung kembali memanggil Leeteuk dengan nama aslinya dan kali ini, dengan jail Yesung mencolek hidung sang leader. Leeteuk yang merasa takut dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya ini langsung lari menjauhi Yesung.

"Hey, Jungsoo-ssi, gajima!" teriak Yesung yang ikut berlari disekitar dorm untuk mengejar hyungnya. Begitulah sikap Yesung jika belum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia akan terus mengejar korbannya sampai dapat. Sedangkan Leeteuk adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka disentuh.

Ketika mereka sedang saling kejar-kejaran di ruang makan, tiba-tiba Yesung menginjak sesuatu. Ia pun terpeleset hingga jatuh.

'BRRUKKK'

"Arrggh, appo…" Yesung meringis kesakitan. Leeteuk berhenti berlari dan lengsung menghampiri Yesung yang jatuh terduduk.

"Yesung-ah, gwaenchanhayo?" ujar Leeteuk cemas.

"Ne hyung. Gwaenchanha," Yesung mencoba untuk bangun sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Apa yang membuatmu ja-" perkataan Leeteuk terhenti ketika matanya melihat sebuah benda hitam di dekat kaki Yesung. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dan langsung memeluk benda itu.

"Hwwaah! Dompetku! Untunglah… tidak hilang," ucap Leeteuk senang sambil terus memeluk dompetnya. Yesung hanya melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu dengan tatapa datar.

"Yesung-ah, gomawo. Seandainya jika kau tidak jatuh (?) mungkin aku tidak akan menemukan dompetku kembali," Leeteuk memeluk Yesung dengan erat lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung berkali-kali, namun Yesung tetap saja diam dengan wajah datarnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Disaat yang sama, seseorang datang dan memasuki dorm. Ia berjalan melewati ruang makan dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung, a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucapnya sedikit tergagap. Leeteuk yang baru saja sadar segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung.

"A-anio Shindong-ah. Ki-kita tidak melekukan apa-apa. Benarkan Yesung-ah?" Leeteuk meminta persetujuan dari Yesung.

"Anio. Leeteuk hyung baru saja mencium kepalaku berkali-kali sambil memelukku dengan erat," jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah Leeteuk.

"MWO? Ja-jadi kalian… Kyaaa!" Shindong berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat kedua hyungnya itu.

Leeteuk menatap tajam pada Yesung dan…

'CTTTAAAKK'

"Appo hyung!" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Leeteuk.

"Ini semua salahmu! Shindong jadi salah paham pada kita. Tadi kan aku hanya merasa senang dan langsung memelukmu karena aku merasa berterimakasih padamu!"

"Tapi kan benar kalau hyung tadi mencium kepalaku dan memelukku," jawab Yesung dengan muka polosnya.

"Aiish, sudahlah. Aku ingin menjelaskan dulu pada Shindong dulu," Leeteuk meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamar Shindong. Sedangkan Yesung masih tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Memang aku salah apa? Aku benar-benar bingung?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**END **

Mohon reviewnya chingudeul ^^  
#bow


End file.
